The Sea Is Wine Red: This Is the Death of Beauty
by cornelia1715
Summary: A luxurious mansion like beach house. All of your friends at your sides. Fun and drinks. Swimming and blooming, if not already started, relationships. What more could you ask for?How about being spared a grousome death by an unknown character. With a nagg


The Sea is Wine Red; This is the Death of Beauty

Ch. 1

Alright…This is my first attempt at a murder/horror story thing…So HERE WE GO! I hope you like it…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hair shadowed the figures eyes…The white outfit making them even paler than they actually were…The persons knees were hugged tightly against their chest as they sat in a plain grey chair, staring out a window into the sky, a white table to their left.

The doctor pushed up his glasses, "Now…do you remember what happened?" The doctor questioned the person, who said nothing and continued to stare off. Sighing, the brown haired doctor set a tape recorder down, "Lets talk…"

Still no response from the patient…

The man in the white lab coat sighed, pulling out a picture of a group of people, showing it to the patient…"You remember these people?"

The persons eyes flickered over to the picture, staring…still saying nothing.

"They're your friends…" The doctor stated, pushing the picture towards the person. "And that's you…" He said, pointing to a person in the picture. "Can you take me back to that day?"

The person continued to stare at the picture from a month ago…just one month…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shizuru pulled to a stop in front of the Urameshi household, her younger brother in the passenger seat of the overly large van. Kuwabara stuck his head out of the window, "Hey! Urameshi! Keiko! Come on!" The red head shouted.

The other red head in the very back of the van gently placed his hands over his ears, green eyes flickering to the shouting man, "Kuwabara…please quiet down…"

"Why? I'm just trying to get Urameshi out of his house…" Kuwabara stated, looking to the fox demon.

"Because Yukina is trying to sleep…" Shizuru said, butting in to quiet down her brother. Kurama nodded before glancing to the Koorimi (sp?) and then to her brother who was currently located next to the red headed fox…

Red eyes peeked open, looking to Kurama with a flat stare, and then to the light haired sibling known as Yukina; Hiei glanced to Botan who was sitting on to the right of Yukina. "Yeah you fool…Become silent…" Hiei finally said to Kuwabara.

The trunk popped up as Yusuke put his and Keiko's bag in the back while said girl opened the car door, not getting in though. The spirit detective looked to her, "Why aren't you getting inside?"

The brunette looked to him, "I want to sit with the girls…" She stated as Yusuke closed the trunk and walked over to her.

"Alright..." He said, climbing into the back seat and sitting between the two male demons, "So…" Yusuke began, putting his arms on the back of the seat, one around Hiei and the other around Kurama.

"Hn…" Was the fire demon's only response as he crossed his arms, looking out of the window…Keiko climbed in, sitting in between the sleeping Yukina and the smiling blue haired spirit guide…

Shizuru looked back at the people, "Alright…that's everybody…" She said, turning the key forward and putting the car in drive…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an hour or two of name calling, cussing, thwacking people on the head, and singing the song that gets on everybody's nerves…(Especially Hiei's); the van finally arrived at the large, mansion-like, beach house.

Shizuru stepped out of the van, shoes tapping lightly on the grass as she set her hands on her hips, looking over her shoulder at the nearby sand and ocean before looking at the house. "Geeze Kurama, you got us a big house…"

The three girls piled out of the car, Yukina just now waking up. Kurama followed them, "It was the only one with more than three bedrooms…" He explained rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"Ah well it's better than it being too small…that's for sure…." Yusuke commented as he exited the car and put his arm around Keiko's shoulders…

Yukina walked over to the beach, only about 6 feet away from everybody else, her hair flowing in the gentle breeze, "The ocean is so pretty…." She commented, red eyes flickering down to a shell in the sand. Yukina kneeled, reaching out to pick up the shimmering white shell.

"Yukina…."

Said girl glanced upwards with a smile, "Hiei-San…" She said sweetly, standing.

Hiei turned towards the mansion, his black bag slung over his right shoulder carelessly, "Come on…lets go…" He said, walking away. Yukina nodded and followed after him, pausing at the van.

"Oh…my bag…" She looked at the closed trunk and reached to open it but a voice stopped her…

"Don't worry Yukina I already got it for you…" Kuwabara stated, holding out a light blue bag to her, his own bag on his shoulder.

The Koorimi took her bag gratefully, "Thank you Kazuma-San!" She said, now walking with him towards the mansion…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well?" The doctor questioned, looking at his patient who continued to just stare at the photo…Letting out a sigh the brunette doctor placed his hands on the table calmly, "Can you tell me about that day? About this photo…"

Silence…

"Can you name the people in this photo?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Botan stopped everyone before they entered a mansion, her arms spread wide, her body covering a tripod she had set up, "Wait!" She commanded, the people coming to a halt, "Picture time!"

Yusuke sighed, "Make it quick Botan…" He said, pulling Keiko closer to him.

"No problem…! I already have the tripod up." She said, "Everybody get into position!" The blue haired woman smiled as she watched the others hustle into position. Botan pressed a button, before rushing over and positioning herself.

A flash and the picture was done…. The Polaroid photo printed out of the camera and Botan took it happily, "Oh it's so cool…"

"Geeze Botan…that flash could blind the sun…" Shizuru stated, rubbing her eyes.

A few people of the group groaned a bit as they rubbed their eyes some more before stepping inside the house, coming to a large staircase. The dark wooden stairs led upwards and then split to left and to right. Shizuru stepped forwards, looking at the staircase with a finger to her chin, pausing for a bit as the others chitchatted.

The brunette turned to them, "I think the girls should stay on the left and the guys on the right…" Shizuru stated, looking over them all.

Red hair swayed as the green eyed kitsune nodded his head, "Yes…that seems to be logical…we wouldn't want to much racket…" He shot Yusuke a quick glance, smirking lightly before looking to Keiko…

Keiko nodded, "Right…" Her brown eyes flickered over to the pink and silver watch on her hand that Yusuke had given her not too long ago as a birthday present, "I would say lets go for a swim, but it's kinda late…"

"I say we play games!" Botan said happily, putting her index finger in the air with a smile.

"Wadda ya mean by games?" Yusuke questioned with a flat stare.

"Yeah! If it has anything to do with playing dress up we're not playing!" Kuwabara added, quite loudly, as he stood behind the spirit detective.

The others simply stared at the trio with wide eyes, and/or, arched eyebrows. Yusuke smiled a bit, rubbing the back of his head with a meek smile. "Hehehe…Nothing nothing…Anyhow, the point is nothing girly!" He said, looking back to Botan.

The blue haired maiden laughed a bit, "Hehehe…alright, you win this round Yusuke!" She commented with a smile.

Kurama looked over to his right, spotting Hiei sitting and the banister that split off to the right, looking down at them with a hint of annoyance in his crimson eyes. The kitsune chucked a bit, looking back to the others. "I do think we should go pick our rooms…Hiei is becoming annoyed."

"Ya impatient pipsqueak!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he took a step towards the stairs.

"Hn." The demon looked away from Kuwabara and began to look at the white wall…

Yukina started up the stairs before any other girl, her pale hand trailing on the slick banister as she looked at her surrounding with a smile.

Kuwabara blinked a bit before chasing after Yukina who was now climbing the stairwell going to the left. "Wait! Yukina! Let me carry your bag!" He shouted, chasing after her.

Shizuru rushed up after them, "Like hell I'm leaving you alone with her!" She called, turning and running up the left side of the stairs.

Keiko laughed a bit before glancing down at the hand that rested on her waist, "Come on Botan, we should go get a room." Glancing back to Yusuke she smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek before darting up the stairs, dragging a laughing Botan behind her.

The fire demon looked down to his red headed companion before jumping in an awkward manner back onto the stairs that went to the right. "Hn…" Turning he walking into the darkened hallway.

Kurama sighed; closing his eyes and began up the stairs, Yusuke trailing behind him with his arms hooked behind his head. A serious expression rested on the spirit detectives face as his brown orbs flickered to and fro taking a look at the surroundings_. ….Something isn't right…._Yusuke thought, stopping and looking over his shoulder at a window on the first floor. A shadowy figure stood there.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed as she turned his body fully, the green bag falling off his shoulder as he held his right hand up, ready to fire a spirit gun….But the shadow was gone.

"Yusuke, what's the matter?" The kitsune questioned from the top of the stairwell. Hiei turned his head, looking over his shoulder down the hall as he heard Kurama speak, arching a brow.

Yusuke turned, lifting his bag onto his shoulder and closing his chocolate eyes, "Nothing…just…imagination…" He peeked open an eye glancing to the kitsune who seemed to but his story. Grateful the spirit detective started up the stairs again…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei sat on his bed, one leg underneath him and the other hanging off the side, swinging back and forth like a metronome. His red eyes stared out of the large glass window, focusing on the ocean…or rather who was out near the ocean.

Like a hawk Hiei followed the movements of the two figures down on the beach. One being Yukina and the other being the tall pinhead otherwise known as Kuwabara. The fire demon let out a low growl as he watched Kuwabara lift his sisters tiny frame and spin her around in a circle. Hiei could hear her laughter, even though it was so far away her voice, her laugh, rang in his ears like bells.

A soft knock came from the wooden door across the room before said door opened with little noise. The demon turned, already knowing who it was. Hiei's red eyes traced Kurama's figure as the kitsune entered into the darkness of the room.

"So…what are they up to?" Kurama questioned, arching a brow.

Hiei simply turned, looking to Kurama with the strangest expression that rested somewhere between anger, murderous, confused, and 'What-do-you-think-you-moron.' Kurama laughed at this, crossing his arms and shaking his head with a soft smile.

The fire demon frowned, deciding to bring something else up. "What was it that startled Yusuke?"

Kurama shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure…I think he saw something in the window though…."

"Probably just the moron leading my sister out to the beach…" Hiei muttered darkly, crossing his arms.

"Probably, but one can't be too careful…"

"Hn…"

"Keiko and Botan are cooking at the moment, do you want to come downstairs? It's almost done…."

Hiei stood silently, answering Kurama's question already. Chuckling the kitsune exited Hiei's room though the fire demon quickly caught up with him, walking only half a step behind him.

"Hey…short dark and deadly decided to come and eat some food…" Shizuru stated with a smirk as the two demons descended the stairs.

Hiei shot Shizuru a glare before listening to the commotion in the kitchen.

"Hey what's this?"

"Something that isn't done cooking! Stop lifting the lid you're letting the steam out!"

"Sorry captain chef woman person thing!"

"Urg! Yusuke!"

"What about this?"

"Stop opening it!"

Hiei smirked as he listened to something he found similar to one of Dane Cook's "No nothing fights." The next thing heard was a rather loud clatter followed by a slap and a 'Yusuke you pervert.'

"Come along Hiei…" Kurama said calmly as he tried not to laugh at the antics that everyone was hearing.

"Ello!" Botan exclaimed, smiling and seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Food is almost done for those who want to know. I'm going to go to the store to get some soda's for everyone ok? Right!" With that the spirit guide rushed out of the house and into the darkness…

00000000000000000000000000

wow smooth move Botan…anyhow…WHO DO YOU THINK LIVES! I might turn this into a pole and let you choose who lives…maybe not….it all depends… REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
